Destellos
by shitdhorse
Summary: La lucha contra la organización ha llegado. Shinichi está más estresado que nunca. El terror y la desesperación le sale por los poros. Cuando todo parece que se va a venir abajo y Shinichi teme por su vida aparece alguien que entre destellos de una noche peligrosa calma la sed de amor.


DESTELLOS.

 **Summary:** _La lucha contra la organización ha llegado. Shinichi está más estresado que nunca. El terror y la desesperación le sale por los poros. Cuando todo parece que se va a venir abajo y Shinichi teme por su vida aparece alguien que entre destellos de una noche peligrosa calma la sed de amor._

 **DESTELLOS.**

_Humo._  
La cabeza le daba vueltas y el aire comenzaba a intoxicarse.  
 _Fuego._  
Todo a su alrededor estaba en llamas. El edificio entero había salido ardiendo y él no sabía por dónde iba a escapar.  
 _Sangre._  
Una bala había alcanzado su hombro horas atrás y el mareo cada vez era más constante. Más presente. Más doloroso. Se estaba desangrando. Podría haber sido una herida poco grave, pero el tiempo transcurrido que había perdido se estaba haciendo notar.  
 _Miedo._  
¿Iba a morir sin poder despedirse de Ran? ¿No podría probar sus labios nunca? ¿Jamás volvería a ver su sonrisa? El simple pensamiento le hacía temblar. No quería morir. Al menos no sin haberla visto una última vez y poderle decir sus verdaderos sentimientos.  
 _Frustración._  
Por muchos intentos que había hecho por echar abajo el muro que lo mantenía atrapado no había conseguido nada. La herida de su hombro dolía cada vez más y no podía ejercer mucha fuerza.  
 _Pulsaciones_.  
Podía escuchar claramente los pasos de Gin acercándose a él. Su corazón latía con fuerza, pulsación por pulsación. Tragando duro. La desesperación instalada en su pecho.

 _Y sintió ganas de llorar. Llorar como cuando era pequeño y había tenido una pesadilla. Pesadillas que se quedaban en lo que son. Sueños. Pero esta era la realidad.  
Y quiso gritar su nombre, el de su amada. El de la chica que había sido su amiga de la infancia. Su primer y único amor. Su gran apoyo. Su motivo para sonreír.  
_  
 _ **Ran**_.  
No podía rendirse. De ninguna de las maneras. Le había prometido volver. Una y otra vez. No podía faltar a su promesa. No podía volver a defraudar la. No entraba en sus principios.

-"Kudo Shinichi, volvemos a vernos."- La fría voz de Gin taladró sus oídos.

Shinichi se giró y lo encaró. Tenía heridas por el rostro. Un hilo de sangre bajaba desde su sien hasta su barbilla. Tenía el labio roto y un gran moretón en el pómulo izquierdo. Miró a su enemigo con el odio y el desprecio saliéndose por sus poros. Tenía miedo. Tenía sed. Tenía rabia. Tenía dolor.

-"Qué lástima me das. El joven detective del Este totalmente desarmado. Dime ahora, ¿de qué te sirven tus deducciones si no te pueden salvar de la muerte?"- Rió grave, sarcástico.

-"No le temo a la muerte, Gin."- le rebatió el detective.

-"Me alegro, chico. Serás consciente de que la tuya se aproxima en unos segundos."

Shinichi cerró los ojos. No tenía escapatoria. Moriría. Le fallaría una vez más a su mejor amiga. A su novia desde hace unas semanas. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de besarla, o siquiera darle un último abrazo. Un último _'te quiero'._

-"Hasta siempre, detective Shinichi Kudo."

 _"Te quiero, Ran"._

Un disparo resonó por todo el edificio. Un golpe en seco y el cuerpo inerte de Gin cayó al suelo. Muerto. Una bala incrustada en su nuca.  
Shinichi abrió los ojos, sorprendido al ver el cadáver de Gin frente a sus ojos.

"¿Pero cómo...?"

Y entonces apareció. Frente a sus ojos. Como si de un espejismo se tratase. Aquello que lo había salvado.

 _Ran._

Ran Mouri. Con su uniforme escolar, recubierta de quemaduras y rasguños. Con el rostro desfigurado por las lágrimas y un arma en sus manos.  
Rápidamente soltó el arma y como alma que lleva el diablo corrió hacia Shinichi. Sin decir una sola palabra pasó unos de sus brazos por su hombro y colocó el otro en la cintura de éste. Shinichi quiso hablar, pero ella no le dejó y le dijo que callara para que no empeorara. Antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta de encontraba en una camilla con dirección al hospital. Oía a los médicos conversar sobre la joven valiente que lo había rescatado de entre los escombros de aquel edificio que se había convertido en su infierno. Internamente sonrío. Definitivamente ella era su ángel. La amaba. Más que a su propia vida. Antes de caer en un profundo sueño deseó con todas sus fuerzas tenerla junto a él.

 _Viernes, 5 de junio. 11:36 a.m._

Shinichi Kudo despertó tras tres días de inconsciencia absoluta. Estaba lleno de cables y una mascarilla tapaba mitad de su rostro. Y entonces la vio. A ella, sentada en un sillón junto a él. Dormida, respirando lentamente. Acercó su mano al rostro impasible y tranquilo de ella, acariciando su mejilla, con toda la ternura y el amor que pudo.

-"Así que ya estás despierto."- La voz de Yusaku Kudo se hizo escuchar por la pequeña habitación del hospital.

Éste se acercó y con cuidado retiró las máscara del rostro de su hijo. 

-"Hola papá..."- La voz del detective sonaba rota, la falta de hablar durante 72 horas le había afectado.

-"Ran lleva aquí desde el primer día, estuvo ingresada una noche debido al cansancio y las heridas leves que presentaba. Nada por lo que preocuparse. Una vez dada el alta de ha pasado las 24 horas del día al pendiente tuya, esperando por tu despertar. Estarás orgulloso, tienes una novia fantástica."

No pudo más que sonreír. Esa chica era increíble. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

-"Papá, Ran disparó a Gin, ella..."

-"Tranquilo, todo solucionado. Todo lo que tiene que ver con la Organización es agua pasada"

Un peso se le fue de encima. Por fin todo había acabado.

-"Y... Ran sabe lo de Conan, Shinichi."

Se le fue el aire del pecho. Una presión se introdujo en su pecho con fuerza. ¿Y si Ran lo odiaba?

Ran comenzó a abrir los ojos, lentamente.

-"Me parece que tenéis mucho de que hablar, os dejo sólos."- Terminó Yusaku antes de abandonar la sala.

-"Shinichi... ¡SHINICHI, HAS DESPERTADO!"- Saltó prácticamente del sillón y acarició su rostro entero, buscando indicio de dolor o de molestia.

-"Estoy bien, Ran... Cálmate, creo que tenemos mucho que contarnos."

Shinichi se aclaró la garganta, no sabía cómo iba a salir de aquella conversación.

-"Mira Ran, yo... Sobre Conan yo..."

-"Lo sé."

-"¿Cómo?"

-"Lo sé Shinichi. Sé que lo hiciste para protegerme. Sé que no querías hacerme daño. Créeme que lo sé. Pero hazte una pregunta. Si la situación hubiera sido al revés, si yo hubiera sido la que hubiese encogido, ¿cómo reaccionarías?"

Aquella pregunta lo dejó mudo. No sé la había visto venir.

Pero tenía razón.

Si la situación se hubiera dado al revés, él no hubiera escuchado razones o motivos. Para él su seguridad era lo primero y le hubiera reprochado mil veces por no decirle nada. ¿Qué podía decir? Sabía que era egoísta, pero en cuanto a ella se trataba, no le importaba serlo. Daría su vida por ella.

-"Tienes razón, Ran. Sé... Sé que he sido egoísta y que quizás podría haberte evitado mucho sufrimiento. Pero te quiero.

Te quiero más de lo que piensas y la simple idea de perderte por ser tan cotilla... No podía Ran, no espero que lo entiendas. Pero no podía correr el riesgo de que murieras. Si algo te pasaba yo..."

Ella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, sonriendo. Acarició su rostro con el mayor cariño del mundo.

-"Te quiero Shinichi. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

Él sonrió, y la acercó lentamente a él, queriendo besarla. Apenas estaban a dos centímetros, sus labios estaban a nada de juntarse.

Se acercaban...

Se acercaban...

Se acercaban un poquito más y...

-"SHIIIIIIIIN MI NIÑOO ESTÁS DESPIERTO"- Entró escandalosamente Yukiko Kudo.

Los dos se separaron rápidamente. Sonrojados hasta la médula.

Yukiko estrujó entre sus brazos a su hijo detective, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-"Mamá, estoy bien, puedes soltarme".- Un tinte de frustración sonó en la voz de Shinichi.

¿Llegaría el momento en el que pudiera besar a Ran?  
Al menos ya tenía su verdadero cuerpo, no corría el riego de que Conan volviera a aparecer.

Ran sonrió nerviosa.

-"Bueno, creo que debo irme. Es tarde."- Exclamó Ran.

-"¿Necesitas que te acerquemos, querida?"

-"No, muchas gracias, Yukiko-san."-le sonrió.

La noche pasó y a la mañana siguiente el doctor decidió darle de alta a Shinichi. Los padres de éste se volverían esa misma tarde a América. Parecía que todo volvía a ser como antes. Cada cosa volvía a su sitio. Excepto algo.

 _Ran._

Habían decidido quedar después de comer en la propia casa de Shinichi. Todavía había cosas que debían aclarar.  
Por otra parte Kogoro había tomado la decisión de centrarse un poco y arreglar las cosas con su esposa Eri. Esa noche pasarían la noche en Osaka, en un hotel bastante bonito. Todo gracias a la ayuda de Heiji y la colaboración de Kazuha, quiénes estaban en proceso de comenzar una relación formal de pareja.

Las siete y media de la tarde llegaron rápidamente, y el timbre de la mansión Kudo resonó dando por entendido la llegada de la joven Mouri. 

Cuando Shinichi abrió la puerta supo que algo andaba mal. Ran estaba con la cabeza gacha y se estaba enredando las manos a causa de los nervios. Éste le sonrió cálidamente y le invitó a pasar dentro. El silencio tan sepulcral que recibió lo alertó un poco más, ella entró como alma que lleva el diablo.  
Definitivamente algo no iba bien.

-"¿Quieres algo de picar, Ran?"

-"No, gracias."- fue su escueta respuesta.

Ella se dirigió al salón y se sentó de uno de los sillones, sin levantar aún la mirada.

Quiso aguantar, pero no pudo.

-"¿Qué te pasa? Me estás preocupando, ¿estás enfadada conmigo?"

-"No estoy enfadada."

-"¿Entonces qué te pasa? Y no me vayas a decir que nada porque tan bien sabes tú como yo que eso no es cierto."

Ella calló. Dio un suspiro.

-"Ran..."

-"La verdad es que... Bueno. Es que... No sé cómo decirlo. No sé cómo te lo vas a tomar..."

-"¿Me odias?"

-"Que no es eso, idiota"

Ran respiró hondo.

-"Siento que soy poca cosa para el gran detective del Este que ha derrotado a una gran organización muy peligrosa. Siento que... Que te mereces algo mejor que yo, Shinichi. Siento que yo no debo estar a tu lado."

Una lágrima rodó por

la mejilla de Ran.

-"Ran, escucha y-..."

-"Te quiero Shinichi."

Él la miró sorprendido.

-"Llevo enamorada de ti... Creo que desde que tengo uso de razón. Cuando te fuiste... Y llegó Conan... Me sentía tan sóla... Conan era como mi pequeño ángel, mi protector. Y tú eras el chico al que más quería. Y de repente PUM sois la misma persona. Has... Has conocido gente, gente que vale la pena. Personas que comparten tus intereses y opiniones. Sin embargo yo he quedado en un plano aparte. Y no te culpo, pero es así. Shinichi, te quiero.

Y por eso mismo no puedo estar a tu lado."

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por el rostro de Ran, quién no prestaba atención a la furiosa expresión en el rostro de su amado amigo de la infancia.

-"Quizás tu destino sea estar con alguien como Sera, o como Haibara. O yo que sé. Pero yo no estoy a la altura. Yo no..."

-"¡BASTA!"

Ran miró a Shinichi en medio de su conmoción.

-"¡YA BASTA, RAN! No tienes remota idea de lo que estás diciendo."

-"Pero... Shinichi, escucha..."

-"No. Ahora escúchame tú a mí. Hasta ahora, el único objetivo que he tenido era desmantelar a esa organización. Podría haber permitido que me matasen. Podría haberme ido a América con mis padres y empezar de cero. ¿Pero sabes por qué no lo hice? ¿Sabes por qué? Por tí. Solo y únicamente por tí. Porque te quiero, Ran. Te quiero más que a nadie en este mundo. Y tú eras mi motivo para seguir adelante, mi victoria al derrotar la organización. Una organización que acabó siendo destruida en TUS manos. Tú me salvaste la vida. TÚ TERMINASTE CON LA ORGANIZACIÓN. ¿Qué demonios estabas diciendo? Y eso de que no me llegas a la altura es la mayor estupidez que he escuchado nunca. No quiero a otra chica. No quiero a una modelo o a una actriz o a la más inteligente del mundo. Te quiero a tí. Porque llenas mi corazón con tu sonrisa, porque me aceleras el corazón con tu sola presencia. Porque mi mayor droga es tu olor a sakuras. Porque eres Ran. No ninguna falsa que quiere ser lo que no es para estar junto a mí. Me ha costado la misma vida estar aquí, junto a ti, sin el miedo de poder convertirme en Conan en cualquier momento. Sin el miedo de perderte a manos de los hombres de negro. No voy a permitir que por tus inseguridades y miedos te apartes de mí."

Ran estaba que no cabía del asombro. Su corazón latía fuertemente y sus mejillas ya competían con los tomates de lo rojas que estaban. Sonrió, ese chico le hacía perder la cabeza.

-"Yo... Shinichi.."

No llegó a completar la frase.

Por fin, después de tantos problemas. Después de tantas lágrimas. Shinichi Kudo había presionado sus labios contra los de Ran Mouri en un beso con el que sellaría una promesa.

Un destello en medio de su corazón. Pues prometieron permanecer juntos.

¿Y quién iba a decir lo contrario? Ran no.

Los labios de Shinichi fueron su testigo. 

**FIN.**


End file.
